1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical element and an optical head apparatus including the same, which are used for storing information into an optical information medium such as an optical disc or reproducing or deleting information stored in the optical information medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-170694 discloses an objective lens having compatibility among three types of information storage media of BD, DVD, and CD, and an optical head apparatus using the objective lens.